Problem: Solve for $g$. $6(-2g-1)=-(13g+2)$ $g =$
Answer: We need to manipulate the equation to get $ g $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 6(-2g-1) &= -(13g+2) \\\\ -12g-6 &= -13g-2&&\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -12g-6{+12g} &= -13g{+12g} -2&&\gray{\text{Add 12g to each side}}\\\\ -6 {+2} &= -g-2{+2}&&\gray{\text{Add 2 to each side}}\\\\ {-4}&=-g &&\gray{\text{Divide by -1}}\\\\ {4}&=g &&\gray{\text{Combine like terms}} \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ g= {4 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]